Cosa de dos
by Bajo la farola
Summary: De buenos amigos a enemigos declarados. Estados Unidos y Venezuela tienen una de las peores relaciones existentes. Pero, ¿cuántó de esto es cierto? Sobre todo cuando la vida del país caribeño pende de un hilo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer de hetalia ¡Por fin! Después de algún tiempo incubando esta idea, sin terminar de desarrollarla por mi amor-odio a este anime ¡Esta aquí con nosotros!  
**_

_**Los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen bla bla bla bla bla bla son creación de Hidekaz Himayura *insertar más bla*. PERO, el personaje de Venezuela aka Teodoro, SI me pertenece. **_

_**Dado que no existe mucho fandom acerca de mi país, decidí crear otro perfil diferente de lo que he visto por ahí. Sin ofender, el concepto de una nación es extenso, complejo y subjetivo (por tanto TODOS son respetables) y para mi Venezuela abarca más que las reinas de belleza y las riñas con E.E.U.U.**_

_**Por último aclaro que la historia es shonen-ai/yaoi, es decir, chicoxchico. Si no te gusta, mejor no leas. **_

_**El primer capítulo se llama "Estoy bien". No se porque la página de fanfiction no me deja**_

* * *

- ¡Eres un gringo de mierda!-vociferó rabioso.

- Eh, eh modera tu boquita- contesto E.E.U.U tratando de ser apaciguador pero bastante molesto.

- ¡No voy a moderar nada, sobre todo cuando estoy diciendo la verdad! ¡Eres un gringo de mierda y punto! ¿Quién tiene ese afán de arreglarlo todo para enchumbarla más? ¡¿Quién?! ¡Tú, y solo tú! ¡¿O acaso tengo que recordarte que hiciste en Afganistán o en Irak?! –bramó el venezolano clavándole su mirada color Caribe.

Alfred Jones hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no abalanzarse sobre él ahí mismo. Tenía que recordar que todo era una actuación del moreno. Nada más. Miró a su alrededor: Francia hablaba con Canadá, España miraba por la ventana, Colombia suspiraba harto de la habitual situación, ¿es que su hermano no tenía vergüenza?, al parecer no. Brasil y Argentina se habían enzarzado en una discusión futbolística y el resto ausente estaba.

Por su parte, Reino Unido cubría su mirada con una mano. Debía ayudarlo, pero es que todo lo que decía Venezuela era taaan cierto (además que él también se había implicado en esas operaciones militares).

Y por otra parte, sentía que… ¿Lo estaba disfrutando? Si, tenía que admitirlo, lo estaba haciendo ¿Era un bastardo? Que la verdad sea dicha, que le pregunten a España. Si, si lo era. Se regocijaba insanamente con la visión de su ex colonia pulverizada por el discurso de ese latino. Decidió, para acallar su risa que quería hacerse evidente tomar un sorbo de té.

Al terminar la reunión, todos los países se levantaron cansados y raudos hacia la puerta.

- ¡Primo ese discurso estuvo fantástico!- Lo felicitó Cuba.

- ¿Ah sí?… ¡Si si claro!-artículo reaccionando rápido Venezuela.

Cuba se alejó alegando que debía hacer algunos recados y que lo visitaría pronto. Venezuela lo despidió con su brazo y una sonrisa. Sin embargo, una vez fuera de su campo visual, lo bajo lento y cambio su expresión a una de culpa. Giró su rostro hacia la única persona que aún quedaba en la sala.

USA, que se encontraba ordenando sus papeles levantó la mirada al sentirse observado y pudo ver la mirada de Teodoro clavarse en su pupila. Lo siento _otra vez_, significaba. Él atinó a bajar la cabeza en forma de aceptación.

El país caribeño era un excelente actor, digno de un Oscar, si fuera por él ya se lo habría dado. En más de una década había perfeccionado sus habilidades actorales hasta el límite. Era el maestro de las mascaras. Su vida era una mentira (pues una cosa era el como nación y otra como individuo). Privado de la libertad. Encadenado a un régimen ¿Recordaría lo que era ser libre? Quién sabe.

Habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, de hecho lo seguían siendo, siempre con sus buenos y malos momentos. Pero nunca como este. Sin querer, aún con todo el esfuerzo, se habían distanciado, tenido algunos roces y su amistad se había desgastado.

Sin embargo, aún se preocupaba por él y de un tiempo para acá había vislumbrado un lento más inexorable deterioro de la salud de su amigo. El anglosajón nunca había sido perspicaz, eso era una destreza que el venezolano poseía, pero era uno de los que mejor lo conocía (para desdicha del cubano), lo que constituía una carta a su favor.

¿Y ahora qué?

A quién le preguntaba la certeza de su hipótesis. No se atrevía. Teodoro no diría nada, nunca lo admitiría, eso sería una muestra de debilidad ¡Eso jamás! Ese latino tenía un orgullo tan grande como el continente americano. Su fiero espíritu y pasado lo hacían resistir solo a los vaivenes de la vida.

Si se enteraba que había inquirido por él más lo alejaría.

¿Y si el preguntaba a Arthur? No, el inglés era igual o más despistado que él.

¿Los hermanos de Teodoro? No, el chisme llegaría a sus oídos como pólvora encendida.

¿Cuba? Prefería pegarse un tiro primero.

No quedaba opción, iría a visitar su viejo amigo y no se iría hasta que este le contestará, aunque eso implique matarse a tiros.

Pidió permiso a su jefe y partió lo más sigilosamente posible a Caracas.

Arribo a la casa, la cual era casi una mansión. Incongruente, el pueblo malviviendo en unas casas prefabricadas a la espera de una simple lluvia para venirse abajo y causar otra catástrofe.

No obstante, esta había cambiado en el tiempo en el que no había venido. Su dueño la había revestido de más sistemas de seguridad.

La bandera, en lo alto del portón ondeaba suavemente. Aspiró el aire que provenía del Ávila para conferirse valor.

Tocó el intercomunicador.

- ¿Quién?

- It's me, Alfred

- ¡¿Al?!

La puerta se abrió, el gringo entró. Empero, detuvo su paso a la mitad, fijándose en el jardín: las orquídeas*, la flor favorita de Teodoro se encontraban tristes. No era una buena señal.

Se arrodilló delante de ellas, intentando no pisarlas. Tomo una con la mana abierta y la levantó levemente, la observó cabizbajo, era el retrato de su amigo.

- Ey tú.

Jones reparó en que su amigo le susurraba desde su puerta para atraer su atención sin hacer mucho escándalo.

- What are you doing here?

- I come to visit you-respondio con su sonrisa tipica, pasmando más al venezolano.

- Are you nuts?!- lo regañó.

- So, are you going to let me to enter in your house? Se ve muy raro que en frente de tu puerta haya parado un rubio, con ojos azules y pinta de extranjero- contesto en español para enfatizar.

Venezuela suspiró ante la obviedad del comentario y le abrió, dándole la espalda y caminando para adentro de nuevo.

El invitado, lo siguió y sabiendo que no lo veían, reemplazó el rictus amistoso por uno preocupado y enojado.

Con sus pupilas se percató de que el rostro de Palacios estaba demacrado y pálido. Sus pasos eran lentos y vacilantes, tanto que pronto el americano no solo cubrió la distancia que los separaba, sino que lo pasó.

Silenciosamente lo vigilaba y cuando el dueño de la casa se detuvo, Alfred intentó que su rostro no delatara su angustia- ¿Teo estas bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Estás muy flaco? ¿Estás comiendo bien?

- Estoy haciendo dieta.

- Claro si el significado de dieta en español y el de anorexia ahora es el mismo-rió tratando de aligerar la tensión.

- Lo que tú digas-refunfuñó.

Su humor natural también había desparecido. Empezamos mal.

- Siéntate. Haré café- le indicó el moreno.

- Yo puedo hacerlo- dijo parándose de la silla.

- No, eres el invitado. Estoy bien.

- But…

- Estoy bien.

- No, no lo estas, luces muy cansado. Tus ojeras te delatan-no le gustaba que le mintieran. Ya no era un niño, aunque se comportara a veces como uno.

- Tú no tienes un jefe que te llama a las 4 de mañana con cualquier locura-respondió con resignación.

- ¿Pero hoy no es un día libre?

Mi jefe tiene un concepto distinto de "libre"

Se dirigió, sin mediar más palabras a la cocina. Pero a la mitad se detuvo y comenzó a toser con fuerza, desde los pulmones, tanto que inclinó el pecho mientras se sacudía hacia abajo y tomaba aire.

- Teodoro-suplicó.

- I'm fine.

Agarró una taza, busco la jarra llena del liquido marrón, sirvió el brebaje caliente en esta, sacó una cuchara, la metió en la azúcar, la echó en el café, comenzó a remover, paró, puso una mano en su frente, cerró los ojos, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía horrible, débil, su cuerpo le temblaba, tenía frio, su cabeza lo estaba matando. Se paso la mano por sus cabellos para relajarse, apaciguar sus temores y seguir con la tarea.

De repente supo que vendría otro acceso de tos y no pudo detenerlo.

Tosió violentamente, sin parar, abrazó su abdomen, se doblo, le faltaba el oxigeno. Esto no podía continuar, no aguantaría mucho más.

Hasta que, en un momento dado, algo su boca vomitó: sangre. Y se sintió desfallecer.

Alfred, que ya llevaba tiempo esperando, al oír a su amigo así se angustió. No obstante, no se atrevía a romper la orden y hacerlo rabiar más. Pero, al notar que no la tos no se interrumpía, se puso en pie arrastrado por las emociones.

- Teodoro- mencionó asustado. Y al percibir como un cuerpo pesado chocaba con el piso, junto con el ruido que produce la cerámica al romperse, corrió a toda velocidad, localizando al venezolano desmayado, las piezas de la taza desparramadas por la cocina y el café mezclado con la sangre.

Apoyó una rodilla en el piso, levantó en brazos medio cuerpo de su amigo, y lo movió con delicadez a la vez que repetía su nombre desesperadamente.

Venezuela entreabrió los ojos, exhausto, buscando la mirada azul del americano- Al-expresó con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Tú definitivamente no estás bien!

* * *

***La orquidea es la flor nacional de Venezuela.**

**¿Instinto Moe calentando motores? (risas). Los rewievs incentivan a la autora y mejoran a Venezuela.**


	2. Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda

**Muchas gracias por los rewievs! Enserio me han llegado al fondo del corazón!**

**Cuando lo empecé a escribir era por no poder soportar más la idea en mi cabeza sin platearla en el _papel_, pero en el momento quie se me cruzó por la cabeza el publicarla, me asusté bastante. ¿Por qué la vas a publicar, no ves que la mayoría de las** "**_Venezuelas"_ son chicas? No te lo van a aceptar Sin embargo, luego pensé que Internet es un medio "libre" (en sospecha desde Snowden) y hay cada publicación más tonta solo hay que revisar Youtube. Entonces, la única que se estaba censurando era YO. Aún así, lo publique con apresión, por lo tanto, los rewievs que me han llegado han avivado mi deseo de seguir escribiendo, así como evaporado mi miedo, por eso y con el riesgos de parecer japonesa repito a todos los que me han leido como a los que me mandaron sus opiniones: ¡Muchas gracias, realmente ayudan! ****  
**

**Y ahora después de un monologo interno muy largo, me adentro en las aclaraciones del capitulo indispensables para su completa compresión: se nombrarán a otros países de Suramerica por su nombre humano que les he dado yo porque Himaruya no se puesto a inventarlos aún.  
**

**Jaime/Colombia (se llama así porque me han dicho que es un nombre común en el país vecino, pude llamarlo Francisco por el General Santánder pero desde que me estoy leyendo "El General en su laberinto" le estoy agarrando una manía a Santánder, sorry por si algún colombiano/a me lee, no es con animo de ofender).**

**Juan Jose "Juanjo"/Ecuador (por Juan Jose Flores, 1º presidente de Ecuador, venezolano por cierto).**

**Manco/Perú (Emperador Inca que casí expulsa a los españoles).  
**

**Andrés/Bolivia(por ****Andrés de Santa Cruz y Calahumana militar y presidente de Bolivia).**

******Lucía/Pamaná (la razón, me gustó el nombre, nada más, llaménlo "licencia poética").**

******Teodoro Palacios (Teodoro significa regalo de Dios y Cristobal Colón cuando llego a las costas venezolanas pensó que era el paraíso. También puede ser visto desde la ironía. Palacios era uno de los apellidos de Bolivar).**

* * *

- Yes, I know. Thank you very much.

- Ya te dije que no necesito tu ayuda-protestó el moreno.

US lo miró, este se hallaba en cama, sentado con ayuda de una almohada en su espalda, arropado hasta la cadera, con los brazos en jarra y cara de pocos amigos.

Después del incidente Jones estuvo insistiendo repetidamente en llevarlo a un hospital cercano, más Palacios se negó en rotundo al recordarle lo perjudicial que sería para ambos que la noticia arribara a oído de todos los mandatarios: el acabose, por lo menos para el latino.

- ¿Te parece que desmayarse sea una cuestión de todos los días?-ahora le tocaba al norteamericano regañarlo por su estúpido comentario.

- Teodoro lo miro con sus ojos verdes azulados. No sabía cómo rebatir a tal cuestión.

- ¡Que difícil fue localizar un medico que hiciera visitas a domicilio un feriado!-dijo más para sí mismo que para su interlocutor- Únicamente me quedaré esta noche- expresó volteando la cara hacia el enfermo- Mañana llegarán los resultados. Me imagino que con cuidados médicos será suficiente para que te recuperes.

- Sin embargo, tu medico me informó que hace mucho que no ibas a una consulta ¡Eso está mal, debes visitar al doctor cuando te sientas mal!-continuó con un tono y gestos de reprobación.

- ¿Qué eres ahora, mi padre?- habló el otro hombre desde la cama, apoyando el brazo en su pierna, tocando su mejilla con la palma de mano y entre cerrando los ojos en signo de hastío.

Alfred suspiró, intentando ser paciente. Se acaricio los cabellos con la mano para aplacar el enojo que le hacía sentir la actitud incoherente del otro - A veces me pregunto si sería bueno que te dejará ¿Cómo se que te vas a tomar las medicinas?

- No lo sabes-admitió el latino con una indiferencia que a Jones le pareció irritante.

- I'm going to sleep. You should do it too. Voy a estar en el cuarto de al lado.

- Ok.

Cuando E.E.U.U cerró la puerta tras de sí, Palacios se deslizó hasta quedar con los brazos en la almohada y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y soltó un largo y tendido suspiro.

Al país caribeño no le molestaba la presencia de las personas, le encantaba invitar y que su casa estuviera llena de gente. Pero esta situación era desesperante, se sentía como un enfermo terminal dependiendo de Alfred. Con su manía de ser el héroe, el salvador de los más pobres y necesitados. Más él no requería de uno. No quería convertirse en un parasito ¡Y menos de él! ¡Él era Venezuela, carajo! ¡Quien libertó parte importante de América, quien le dio una existencia a Jaime, Juanjo, Manco, Andrés y posteriormente a Lucia! Ese giro de acontecimientos fue extraño, no lo previo. Curioso. Si se ponía a analizar… ¡Se estaba yendo por las ramas! La cuestión era que él había logrado cosas que muchos desearían, demostró así mismo como a los demás su valía, y ahora cada día era un pesar, un infierno, violado cada vez que tomaban una decisión sin consultárselo, se había convertido en un mero objeto accesorio, sin fuerza para contrarrestar, sin voluntad, sin voz para aclamar. Una mina de oro para todos, el patio trasero de los demás, mermándole las fuerzas día tras día: una pesadilla.

¿Dónde habían quedado esos días de gloría, de admiración? ¿De dolor de cabeza para España? ¿El modelo a seguir? ¿El desatador de la revolución latinoamericana? ¿Aquella colonia que no era nadie y que fulgurantemente acabó con una parte del "Imperio donde no se pone el Sol"?

_No era nadie._

Al volver a la realidad, se percató de su mirada nublada, de la sal adherida a sus mejillas y de una furia que iba invadiendo su cuerpo, que lo hizo retorcerse con violencia, apretando los puños, chirriando los dientes.

¿Que pensaría Bolívar y el resto de los próceres si lo vieran en ese estado?

Se revolvió como tigre enjaulado, con los dientes y ojos fuertemente aprisionados, se jalo los cabellos, se rasguñó la cara y los brazos, agarró la almohada y la mordió para no gritar del dolor, de rabia y de impotencia.

Por otra parte, en el cuarto contiguo, Alfred se quitó las prendas quedándose en ropa interior, se sentó en la cama, agotado, preocupado porque aunque le dijo al venezolano que se iría mañana tenía el presentimiento que Teodoro se encontraba en una situación delicada de cuidados continuos y vigilados ¿Por qué no acudió antes? Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría por ser tan descuidado ¿Por qué su familia no lo ayuda? Tanto había hecho el por los demás y, ¿así se lo agradecían?

Golpeo la cama repetidas veces para ahuyentar el mal humor sin despertar al dueño de la casa. Dejó los lentes en la mesita de noche, apagó la luz y se dio la vuelta. Pensó en lo mucho que había cambiado su amigo en este tiempo ya no se reía ni hacía bromas, refunfuñaba. Sonrió con gracia al recordar lo vanidoso que era, lo difícil que era salir a tiempo con él por su complejo de estar SIEMPRE perfecto. Ah, pero cuidado ÉL ya era PERFECTO. Y su expresión mutó a una más dulce rememorar lo bien combinado que estaba, ropa de primera calidad; limpio, pulcro, uñas bien cortadas, pelo brillante y sedoso, perfume…delicioso.

La noche estrellada dio pasos agigantados a la mañana. El Sol, con fuerza, expulsó a la oscuridad, y mezclándose con la atmosfera sus colores desató, revistiendo el cielo como un arcoíris. Los pájaros le cantaban al nuevo día y el viento traía los ruidos de una cuidad ya despierta hace horas.

Alfred F. Jones despertó temprano, bien descansado, alegre y relajado. Observó el cambio sufrido por la habitación en unas horas, únicamente por la variación de la luz. Se paró, se puso la ropa que había dejado colgada y bajo en silencio a la entrada.

Entrejuntó la puerta que daba a la calle, dirigió su vista al cielo matinal, oyó los ruidos que provenían de la capital, sintió la brisa en su piel- Tienes un clima primaveral espectacular.

- Si no me puedo quejar, por lo menos en Caracas no.

Estados Unidos viró la cara hacia la puerta, hallando a Venezuela apoyado en esta.

- Good morning- saludó con una mueca alegre.

- Morning-saludó cortés pero serio.

- Ah… ya me voy- musitó rascándose la cabeza, sin poder mirarlo directo a los ojos por mucho tiempo. No adivinaba porque pero su expresión de póker le imponía.

- No primero desayuna-una cosa era estar incomodo, pero otra era ser descortés y ese término entraba en conflicto con su naturaleza.

USA deshizo sus pasos hasta donde estaba Venezuela, se detuvo frente a él, lo miró directamente a los ojos haciendo que el Océano Atlántico y el Mar Caribe se encontraran. Como hipnotizado, Teodoro asintió levemente y reanudó la marcha hacia el interior, caminando lento y con la mirada perdida.

- Teo, ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó con amabilidad el americano, pero el latino al recordar el diálogo que había mantenido consigo mismo, rechazó el gesto- Bueno entonces prepararé el desayuno- sugirió mientras el moreno se sentaba en una silla y al ver que el otro no respondía, lo tomó como una afirmación. Pero, al abrir los cajones y estanterías uno detrás del otro se dio cuenta, con pesar, que iba ser difícil convertir sus palabras en realidad- Emm, Teodoro, no hay comida-aclaró con su cabeza metida dentro de un estante y su mano buscando inútilmente algo en su interior.

- Mierda, se olvidó ir al supermercado-contestó acodado y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza- Espera, creo que hay unos huevos en la nevera.

- Perfecto, después haremos las compras.

- ¿Haremos?

- Sí mi vuelo sale a las 10 así que nos dará tiempo.

- A ti se te olvida que voy a trabajar, ¿o qué?

- No deberías ir a trabajar en ese estado.

- ¡¿Tú quien eres para decirme que hago o no?!-gritó bastante enojado, atravesando con la vista a su amigo ¿Ahora él le iba a dar órdenes como si fuera un esclavo? ¡Eso sí que no!

La tensión se levantó en la habitación, como ambos países se miraban. Esto no era una actuación en una conferencia: Teodoro se encontraba sumamente enfadado y a Alfred la paciencia se le acababa.

- Buenos días señor Teodoro, ¿Cómo pasó el fin de semana…?-saludo un mujer morena, regordeta y sonriente, que al ver el escenario predispuesto para una batalla campal, se asustó- Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Los hombres, ante la súbita aparición voltearon sorprendidos, regresando a la realidad.

Nada- dijo Palacios, sentándose de frente a la mesa, con una mueca amarga, los ojos enfocados en el reflejo que le regalaba la cerámica y arreglándose un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja- Buenos días, señora Yusmelis-la miró de soslayo.

Por su parte, Estados Unidos le dio la espalda a la nación caribeña y se concentró en su labor.

- Hace mucho que no lo veía por aquí- comentó Yusmelis acercándose a Jones.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Y dígame, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

- Ay señora Yusmelis, usted siempre igual de curiosa.

- Yo diría chismosa- farfulló Ilibarre irritado.

- ¿Desde cuando es así de simpático?- mencionó Alfred haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

- Bueno desde hace algún tiempo que anda con ese malhumor de aquí pa'lla.

- ¿Sí? Porque sabe que vine a visitarlo ayer, vomitó sangre y se desmayó.

- ¿Otra vez botó sangre?

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿No es la primera vez?¡

- No…- el americano movió rápidamente la cabeza con una mirada entre preocupada y enfurecida hacia el susodicho.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?-preguntó nuevamente la mujer para apaciguar la crispación del momento.

- El desayuno.

- ¿Solo eso?

- No había nada más.

- Creo que hay harina. Hare arepas.

- Excellent.

- Pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar-puntualizó el venezolano para que se acordarán que también estaba allí.

- Con ese aspecto de enfermo no- advirtieron los otros dos.

- Ahora todos quieren ordenarme la vida-suspiró con cansancio.

Durante toda la comida, USA no dejaba de revisar su reloj instintivamente, el doctor tenía que arribar con los resultados pronto, él sabía por experiencia que la idiosincrasia venezolana y la relatividad del tiempo iban de la mano. Sin embargo, su naturaleza estadounidense y los años sin pisar dicha tierra, lo habían acostumbrado a que las palabras son literales y exactas.- Ah, por fin esta aquí- mencionó alegre al oír el timbre.

- ¿Quien?- cuestionó su amigo.

- El médico.

Alfred saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la puerta antes de que Yumelis la abriera y Teodoro lo entretuviera.

- ¿Qué hay doctor?-saludó al dejarle pasar a la casa.

- Pues no muy bien, los resultados no son nada alentadores.

- ¿Así?

- Sí mire- se los pasó y le empezó explicar mientras la cara de Alfred se iba contrayendo de preocupación a desesperación a ansiedad, sus ojos se iban ensanchando y perdiendo su felicidad característica para ser sustituido por un brillo asustadizo- Por esta razón necesita de una vigilancia constante y continuada, alguien que esté a su lado todo el tiempo.

- Yo me encargaré, doctor- exclamó con determinismo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó el paciente que recientemente acababa de llegar- ¡¿CÓMO?!

- Usted se encuentra en una situación delicada, como mínimo debe aumentar de peso está bastante por debajo de las valores normales.

- ¡¿Pero doctor?!

- Gracias por todo, después mandaré a que compren los medicamentos- le aseguró E.E.U.U poniéndole una mano en el hombro al experto.

- ¡¿Pero no me puede dejar así, doctor?! ¡Puedo cuidarme sin ayuda de nadie! ¡Debe haber otra solución!-Vociferaba el enfermo detrás del médico, mientras este se dirigía a la salida, haciendo gestos incomprensibles.

- Sí la hay- confirmó al final.

- ¡¿Sí?¡ Dígame- dijo juntando sus manos en actitud religiosa y observando al doctor como si de un santo caído del cielo se tratara.

- Ir al hospital, y que la noticia corra de boca en boca.

Teodoro juró escuchar un vidrio quebrarse en mil pedazos con tal declaración. Y Jones presenciaba la escena con una gran pena interna- Teodoro, ¿tanta repulsión te causo?-era la pregunta que se repetía como disco rayado en su cerebro.

- Que tenga buen día señor Teodoro- el médico se despidió alegre sin la menor sospecha, que, a su partida, la disputa estaba sembrada.

Venezuela guardó las formas hasta que vio al doctor alejarse. Una vez llegado a este punto descargó parte de su furia- ¡¿ESTAS CONTENTO?!

- ¡SÍ, SI LO ESTOY!-expulsó de igual manera, dejándose llevar por lo que sentía en aquel momento.

- ¡Yo estoy bien!

- ¡¿Así?!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Puedes hacerlo todo tu solo?

- That's rigth.

- Entonces, ¿porqué no vas a tu cuarto duermes un poco más, ya que es tu día libre?-explicó señalando la escalera.

Al ver la escalera ascendente, Teodoro tragó saliva, más no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente- Prefiero dormir en el sofá es más cómodo.

- ¿Sí?

- Por supuesto-escupió altanero.

- Claaaro. Señora Yusmelis, dígame el señor suele subir las escaleras.

- No ya no, incluso pide que, al final de mi jornada, le ayude a bajar el colchón hasta la sala y en la mañana que se suba de nuevo, para las apariencias supongo.

- ¡SEÑORA YUSMELIS!

- Interesante.

- ¡ ¿Qué empeño tienen hoy con arrasar con mi orgullo y dignidad?!-no obstante, antes de que Teodoro tuviera tiempo de berrear algo más, E.E.U.U lo cargó en brazos y lo transportó hasta su cama. No sin esfuerzo, pues el venezolano se revolvía en las extremidades del norteamericano.

- Ay Dios mío, esto es una bomba de relojería- suspiró la señora de servicio ante el espectáculo.

Después de depositar a su amigo en su cama, ordenó a Yusmelis hacer la compra mientras él se pasaba la mañana con libros de cocina para satisfacer el paladar del paciente, y cuando llegó la hora subió orgulloso, con su plato en una mano.

Palacios, quien se encontraba leyendo, lo cual no era cierto pues el hambre desviaba su atención, al ver a Alfred entrando con "eso" en sus manos, realmente se asustó y preguntó si el hombre que tenía enfrente no intentaría, por medio de la comida, cometer un asesinato.

El plato se componía de una serie de alimentos variados, sin orden, ni simetría. Nada estético. No resultaba nada agradable a la vista. Y el olor, mejor no hablar. Incluso, Teodoro se atrevía a pensar que, sí sus ojos no le fallaban, había visto a los componentes de esa comida brillar de una forma MUY extraña.

No podía ser cierto que él iba a tragar "eso".

- ¡La comida está servida!- exclamó Jones de forma teatral, acercándolo a Teodoro quien se cruzó de brazos e intentó alejarse.

Oh si lo era…

USA dejó su preparación en la mesita de noche junto al paciente para que pudiera admirarla más de cerca. Sin embargo, la reacción fue bien distinta, mientras buscaba una silla, Teodoro se aproximó para olerla y apartó bruscamente la cara con un claro gesto de asco.

- ¡Time for lunch!-dijo Alfred alegre rellenando la cuchara con comida y acercándola a la boca del moreno.

- I'm not going to eat that- anunció en la misma posición.

- Why not?

- Because I'm not hungry.

- Pero estas muy flaco.

- Pero no tengo hambre.

- Pues eso es porque te acostumbraste a no comer. Y Tenemos que cambiarlo.

-No.

- Anda seguro que esta bueno.

- No.

- Pruébalo.

- No. Pruébalo tú primero- astuto ideó un plan: si el norteamericano comía su propia preparación se daría cuenta inmediatamente de lo mala que estaba y él se salvaba de una posible intoxicación.

- Ok-US metió la cuchara en su boca mientras Teodoro aguantaba la respiración entre expectante y esperanzado ante cualquier gesto de repulsión por parte de su amigo y al no encontrar dicha respuesta, sino todo lo contrario: placer. El venezolano se planteo si Alfred no vendría de otra galaxia y se estremeció de repugnancia por la imagen que enfrente tenía- Esta bueno. Ahora tu.

- ¡Oh no!

Comenzó así una pelea de alimentación entre Teodoro y Alfred, que más bien parecía el típico intento de un padre de dar de comer a un bebe revoltoso que se retorcía en su puesto y no cedía a ninguno de las caras ridículas, bromas y llamadas estereotipadas como "aquí viene el avioncitooooo". Sin embargo, después de 45 minutos tratando buenas maneras, E.E.U.U terminó con su paciencia y le advirtió a Venezuela- Si no te comes lo que te he preparado, de ahora en adelante le diré a Inglaterra que te la haga él personalmente. Ahora vuelvo.

Cuando el rubio se fue, Venezuela se abrazó su estomago y dejó salir un grito ahogado. Se estaba muriendo de hambre, pero su orgullo de no sentirse un mantenido y repulsión lo había refrenado hasta entonces. Miró el plato de nuevo. Era asqueroso, más sus glándulas salivaron y es que el instinto puede más.

Agarró la cuchara, la introdujo, masticó con dificultad, venciendo su pulsión, tragó. Si era una de las peores cosas que había probado, pero su cuerpo le agradecía infinitamente ese aporte de calorías. Deseaba más ¡Y ya!

Comió sin parar, compulsivamente, como si se le hubiera abierto un agujero en la barriga. Introducía, masticaba, tragaba, introducía, masticaba, tragaba.

Al llegar USA, observó sorprendido la escena, más cuando Teodoro se dio cuenta que lo había atrapado infraganti, apartó el plato con indiferencia- No quiero.

Eso fue demasiado para Alfred, quien en un resurgir de su ira acumulada, se lanzó encima de Teodoro por lo hipócrita de su último gesto, puesto que él como Alfred F. Jones, no la toleraba.

- ¡Estoy harto! ¡ ¿Por qué actúas así?! ¡Te estas muriendo de hambre y no comes! ¡ ¿ES QUE QUIERES MORIR TEODORO?!-gritó fúrico sosteniendo las manos del otro

- ¡ES TU CULPA POR ENTRAR EN MI CASA Y METERTE ASÍ EN MI VIDA!

- ¡ ¿Pero se puede saber que he hecho mal?!

- ¡Deja de rompe mi orgullo! ¡NO SOY NINGUN DEBILUCHO!

- ¡¿Quién está tratando de romper tu orgullo?! Teodoro soy tu amigo y estoy preocupado por ti.

- ¡YO NO TENGO NINGUN AMIGO. TODOS QUIEREN USARME! ¡SOLO SOY UNA MINA PARA LOS DEMÁS! ¡UN PAÍS AL CUAL CONQUISTAR! ¡UN CUBO DE…!- en un estado totalmente febril, impulsado por las hirientes palabras del venezolano, que habían atravesado su corazón, ahora sangrante, levantó la mano y le profirió una cachetada.

Teodoro, anodino por tal acción ejercida contra él, más las connotaciones que él mismo se había adjudicado. Cada palabra, cada oración fue destruyéndolo por dentro. Tragó hondo, sintió la tristeza venir de su corazón e invadir su cuerpo. Supo que las lagrimas pronto aparecerían y que su estomago pedía a horrores comida. Bajó la cabeza, quedando sus ojos tapados por la pollina***** y descargó.

Era cierto, no era nada, ya no. Sus días de gloria habían pasado y era solo el basurero de los demás. No tenía fuerza, ni siquiera podía darle pelea a Alfred. Oh Dios, ¿en que se había convertido? Prefería no contestar, la respuesta ya la sabía.

Alfred no hallaba como sentirse ¿Estaba enfadado? ¿Se sentía desdichado? ¿Ambas? Empero, cuando se percató de las lágrimas que bañaban las mejillas de quien consideraba su amigo, lo soltó.

Tengo hambre- soltó a decir el moreno después de un silencio intentando recomponer su voz y que no sonara tan quebrada.

Alfred se levantó, buscó el plato, acercó la silla- ¿Quieres que te de la comida?

Teodoro asintió sin mirarlo, aun llorando en silencio. Si ya no se sentía nadie, si era un país conquistado, se podía permitir que alguien le dirigiera la vida y le diera de comer.

Jones aproximó el cubierto a la boca del dueño de la casa, quien la abrió sin rechistar y comió no sin manifestar el asco.

- ¿Tan mal está?- preguntó afligido, lo último que deseaba era torturarlo más.

No hubo respuesta.

Y así, la tarde transcurrió en una atmosfera irrespirable de tristeza, decepción, desasosiego, ideales resquebrajados, ilusiones desgarradas y esperanzas perdidas. Todo en un silencio magistral que solo era roto por los débiles sollozos del que alguna vez se sintió orgulloso de ser una de las mejores naciones de Latinoamérica y había fallado en el intento.

* * *

***Pollina: Flequillo, cabello que cubre la frente.**


	3. Vox pópuli

**En este capítulo agradecere a mi _Beta reader_ que trabajó incesantemente para que el escrito pudiera ver la luz. **

**Y Ahora dirigíendome a ella: tranquila, te prepararé capítulos más largos (risa malvada) aunque tengo la impresión de que eso no te molesta n.n **

**¡Ah! Esto lo expliqué en el capítulo anterior pero lo vuelvo a decir por si acaso: Juanjo es Ecuador (por Juan Jose Flores).**

**Nota: cuando haya un cambio brusco de escena aprecerán tres puntos en negrita antes de este. Mi idea era hacer toda una pared de asteriscos o puntos para que se viera más pero Fanfiction no me lo permite ¬¬**

* * *

"**Vox pópuli"**

Si quería que Venezuela se repusiera, uno de los pilares a tener en cuenta para una buena salud, era la alimentación. Sin embargo, Teodoro no aprobaba su comida. "Culpa del paciente, obviamente", pensaba Estados Unidos.

¿A quién le puede disgustar su comida? Si era MUY buena. Pero bueno, no podía luchar contra el enfermo, así que, más tarde y secretamente, llamaría a Italia para que le enseñara lo básico de su cocina para complacer a tan caprichoso comensal, sin que este se enterara; pues si Italia llegaba a saber que el país caribeño estaba mal iría a visitarlo, Teodoro sabría quien le contó y E.U.A podría despedirse de cualquier oportunidad para retomar lo que quedaba de amistad con el moreno. No era algo manifestado, sino algo que el norteamericano intuía (a pesar que siempre había sido obtuso para eso).

Alfred se encontraba en frente de la puerta que daba al cuarto del venezolano, con una bandeja llena de comida entre las manos. Tomó aire y suspiró para conferirse ánimos, pues anhelaba borrar sus acciones de ayer. Deseaba comenzar de nuevo, tener otra oportunidad; y tocó la puerta.

—Teodoro, ¿puedo pasar? —acercó la oreja y escuchó un murmullo provenir del interior— Entonces voy a entrar —agarró el picaporte, lo giró, abrió la puerta lentamente, observando lo que allí había: Teodoro, desperezándose. Su cabello, que no se lo cortaba desde hace un tiempo, descansaba sobre sus hombros. Los rayos de sol, que entraban por una rendija entre las cortinas ayudaban a destacar y detallar su cuerpo que, aunque se encontraba deteriorado, no dejaba duda de porque había merecido tantos trofeos de belleza a lo largo del mundo.

Más cuando Venezuela levantó la cabeza, sus ojos expresaron una tristeza tan profunda que Alfred sintió que se le paralizaba el corazón y estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja para consolarlo.

—_Good morning…_ —saludó con una sonrisa fingida, intentando recuperar la compostura— ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Tienes hambre?

Teodoro contestó con una aseveración silenciosa. Jones prefirió ignorarla, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esta continua pesadumbre del venezolano, quien siempre había sido optimista y alegre. «Todo tiene arreglo» y «no hay mal que por bien no venga», eran sus lemas— Mira lo que te traigo —mencionó acercándole la comida.

El latinoamericano examinó con rigurosidad el plato: todo parecía estar en orden, comestible, buen olor, color normal, no se movía. A fin de cuentas, era el típico desayuno norteamericano compuesto de huevo frito y jamón… ¿Jamón?

—Le puse Jamón porque no encontré tocineta —respondió con un poco de culpa USA ante la pregunta que se formuló en los ojos del otro.

—No importa.

—Ahora di «ahhhh» —Abrió la boca cómicamente, como si intentara convencer a un niño de comer los alimentos, que con esmero había cocinado su padre; y se alegró cuando el paciente obedeció sin muchas objeciones— _Do you like it?_ —su felicidad aumentó en el momento en el que el moreno afirmó.

— ¿Alfred?

— ¿Yes?

—_Don't you have to return to your house? __I mean…—_corrigió rápidamente para no sonar tan rudo. No quería discutir a primera hora de la mañana— _your boss…_

—_I've talked with him. I can stay here for a while, but I need to go home from time to time… _Teodoro, ¿no vas a avisar a tu jefe que…?

—Está en Rusia, no volverá en unos días. No notarán que no estoy. Mientras él está afuera, el gobierno se paraliza. No se hace nada. ¿Para qué voy a ir a perder el tiempo? Hasta estoy empezando a pensar que enfermarse en estos períodos es lo mejor. Me lo tomaré como unas vacaciones— Puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y relajó su cuerpo nuevamente ya acostado.

—Voy a abrirle la puerta a Yusmelis.

—Ella tiene llave— ante el comentario del gringo. Venezuela le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

Este, que tenía la mano a escasos centímetros del picaporte, al sentir la pupila verde Caribe de Palacios sobre su coronilla, se detuvo en seco, sabiendo que lo había descubierto en la mentira. Debía largarse lo más rápido de allí antes de que siguiera preguntando.

—Es que ayer se la dejó —contestó con una sonrisa que lo delataba totalmente, mientras salía de la habitación, apresurado.

El país caribeño frunció el ceño. Sabía que Alfred le ocultaba algo, era obvio y, aunque era curioso, por una vez no quería descubrirlo.

La casa estuvo tranquila los siguientes días: demasiado tranquila, tanto para Yusmelis, como para Teodoro. Alfred desaparecía en las mañanas y no volvía hasta después del almuerzo y, cuando le preguntaba el latino por el origen de éstas ausencias, el estadounidense cambiaba de tema.

A Yusmelis, que conocía bien el carácter de su jefe, le inquietaba la extraña calma que transmitía, o cómo aceptaba obedientemente las excusas que Jones le daba; eso solo podía significar que él maquinaba "algo", esperaba "algo". ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo debía esconder las respuestas que el enfermo buscaba? No es correcto ocultarle nada a quien te paga. El señor Jones le pidió que guardara su secreto ¿Cuánta lealtad merecía el gringo? Después de todo **no** era su jefe, pero sus acciones eran por una buena causa: ella también deseaba que el señor Teodoro se curara (a fin de cuentas, después de trabajar muchos años para alguien, el roce hace el cariño), y si ese era el objetivo, no había nada malo en saltarse un poco su código moral, ¿verdad?

—Señora Yusmelis, usted lo sabe, ¿no? –La voz atenuada pero firme del joven la hizo respingar, mientras que su mirada, que la atravesaba como si de un láser se tratara, le paralizó la respiración por un segundo— Está mal ocultarle cosas a tu propio jefe.

—Y-yo…

—Y le hizo prometer que no me diría nada, ¿verdad? —se inclinó sentado desde la cama y entrecerró sus ojos, acentuando su visión.

La señora de servicio suspiro largo y tendido.

—Y ahora mismo evaluaba si tal decisión iba en contra de su código moral —aclaró más para sí que para la interrogada.

—Es que ahora lee la mente —pensó fastidiada.

—Y no leo mentes, señora Yusmelis, se nota en su expresión corporal —explicó a una mujer asombrada que no acababa de creérselo.

**...**

— ¿Y ahora le puedo echar mayonesa? —preguntó inocente E.E.U.U.

— ¡No! —chilló preocupado Italia por el plato, preparado por quinta vez, gracias a las «originales ideas» del estadounidense acerca de la comida— América, tienes que entender que este plato no lleva ese ingrediente…Y ninguno de los que te estado enseñando hasta ahora —dijo con paciencia infinita ante la cara de desilusión de su aprendiz—. ¿Y, por qué quieres aprender mi cocina? —siguió hablando el maestro, curioso e inocente ante las verdaderas intenciones de su estudiante—. Tú nunca estuviste muy interesado…

—Es por… —evaluó rápidamente al hombre que tenía al lado, ¿debería contarle?—Venezuela —susurró girando la cara como quien fue atrapado en una mentira, un poco sonrojado.

—¡¿Venezuela?! —gritó asombrado, provocando que E.U.A. se le acercara pidiendo silencio con gestos. Italia del Norte se llevó las manos a la boca, miró hacia los lados, puso su cara a pocos centímetros del norteamericano y dijo en tono confidencial— ¿Por qué? ¿Está enfermo? Lo siento, me callo, me callo. ¿Qué no debo decírselo a nadie? ¿Por? ¡Está bien!

**...**

— ¡Teodoro! —La puerta se abrió de golpe y con violencia— ¡¿Acaso se te olvidó que tenías que firmar este tratado de comercio?!

— ¡Jaime! —Se incorporó, asustado, por la repentina aparición de Colombia, mientras el cuarto se inundaba de las palabras que provenían del televisor y Venezuela repasaba su agenda mental— ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé! ¿Jaime?

El colombiano se había acercado a la cama. Las dos esmeraldas***** que llevaba por ojos habían perdido la rabia, sus cuencas oculares se habían ensanchando, el brillo de la preocupación anunció su presencia ante el atisbo realizado al físico de su hermano— ¿Estás enfermo?

Venezuela abrió ligeramente la boca, como preparándose para contradecir el enunciado del otro latino, más se trataba de una pregunta retórica y, además, no tenía como defenderse: la evidencia caía sobre él. Solo atinó a desviar el rostro que, poco a poco, permitía asomar un gesto culpable.

— ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada?! —Jaime adoptó la postura clásica de cuando comenzaban una discusión. Teodoro suspiró. No se veía con fuerzas para una ahora.

— ¿Dónde está el papel? Ahora mismo te lo firmo —se rascó la cabeza, fastidiado.

— ¡Primero me contestas! ¡No ignores mis preguntas! —Agarró las muñecas del enfermo, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, frente a él, para encararlo directamente— ¡Mira éstas manos! ¡Están pálidas! ¡¿Estás comiendo bien?! ¡¿Duermes bien?! ¡¿Además de la señora Yusmelis, quién te está cuidando?!

—Jaime, cálmate —Sujetó suavemente las manos de su hermano y las retiró de su rostro, donde las había posado antes— Me está vigilando día y noche Estados Unidos.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Colombia saltó como si Venezuela hubiera conjurado una maldición en su contra.

—Yo no lo pedí, vino un día y cuando me vio en este estado no lo pude sacar más de mi casa.

—Pero Teo, su presencia es peligrosa…

—Ya lo sé —Suspiró fastidiado—, pero ya sabes cómo es de persistente. Si lo echo hoy, volverá mañana.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Por qué dejaste que esto se te fuera de las manos?

— ¿Por qué no te diste cuenta antes? Tú eres bastante perceptivo.

— ¡Como si no tuviera problemas! Además no parecías tan enfermo en la conferencia. Fue una buena actuación ¿Sabes lo que es en realidad curioso? Que ese gringo sí se haya dado cuenta ¡Con lo despistado que es!

— ¡Verdad _e'_! —exclamó al percatarse de una obviedad.

—Pero más importante es saber por qué ocultaste tu padecimiento.

El venezolano se rindió ante la mirada inquisitiva de su hermano— Bueno, ya sabes que las cosas por aquí no van muy bien que digamos. Mi jefe se pelea con medio mundo y regala recursos a la otra mitad sin que se me permita protestar. Que si petróleo a Cuba, que si la faja de Orinoco para China, mientras una parte de mí padece. Siento que mis jefes no me protegen, desconozco a mis aliados. ¿En quién puedo confiar? ¿Quién realmente desea mi bien? Y en el estado en el que me encuentro resulta mucho más fácil aprovecharse. Me siento como una mina, una colonia moderna, en la cual la gente saca lo que necesita sin ninguna retribución.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, no quiero que seas mi colonia y no creo que Antonio tampoco: le saliste **muy** caro al final —Jaime le dirigió una mirada, junto con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Supongo que sí —la cara del venezolano se ensanchó en una sonrisa de satisfacción, para después pasar una carcajada, que le contagió a su vecino geográfico.

Existen muchos gestos, sonidos, sensaciones que apagan o difuminan la ansiedad, la desesperación, la congoja y que, avivan los ánimos y ofrecen consuelo, como una mano amiga en el hombro de alguien desconsolado, o esos dedos grandes que se entrelazan en el cabello otorgando una suave caricia cuando se es infante, o quizás el ronroneo de un motor que anuncia la llegada del esperado. Empero, cuando se transforma en miles de rugidos, el miedo hace su aparición. Esto, en conjunto con el desconcierto, fue lo que experimentó Venezuela al oír varios automóviles estacionarse frente a su casa.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pronunció Teodoro con miedo.

—No sé.

La puerta de la casa se abría.

— ¡Jaime! —se agarró del brazo de su hermano, temeroso.

Por las escaleras, un batallón subía.

— ¡JAIME! —lanzó un grito ahogado, aterrorizado.

Colombia tiró de la sabana hacia abajo, dejando el cuerpo de su hermano descubierto, se agachó, estiró sus brazos para cargarlo, puso sus manos detrás de la espalda del venezolano, cuando la puerta se estrelló contra la pared y al cuarto accedieron algunos cuerpos que se dirigieron directamente a la cama, sin fijarse en los rostros contorsionados por el horror de Colombia y Venezuela.

La fuerza de arrastre de los recién llegados logró que el colombiano terminara en el piso, alejado de la cama. Mientras que el enfermó mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y el cuerpo en completa tensión. Los segundos pasaban y, como no sucedía nada, nadie lo tocaba, no se oía nada, decidió abrir los ojos: caras conocidas que se sorprendieron ante este último gesto.

Rodeando su cama estaban Alemania, Italia Veneciano y Romano, España, Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Bolivia, Perú y Ecuador.

Y así como el silencio se había hecho, el barullo reinó de nuevo. Todos hablaban, realizaban gestos, discutían a la vez, dificultándole la comprensión al venezolano.

— ¿Qué…? —comenzó a decir la nación caribeña. Cuando Juanjo lo amarró con sus brazos.

— ¡Venezuela! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡YA ESTOY AQUÍ! —bramaba compungido, casi al borde del llanto.

—Juanjo, cálmate. No me voy a morir —explicó, mientras lo abrazaba, tratando de consolarlo.

¡Colombia! —Volvió el rostro bastante disgustado— ¡¿Por qué soy siempre el último en entrarme?!

— ¡Tranquilízate! Yo no lo sabía. Vine hace más o menos una hora para tratar un asunto y me lo encontré así.

—Venezuela, ¿estás bien? —España y las Italia cercaron a Ecuador que no parecía querer soltar a su hermano. España, preocupado, puso su mano en la frente de su antigua colonia— No tienes fiebre.

— ¿Estás comiendo bien? —habló Italia del Norte.

—Sí, idiota, la comida es importante —E Italia del sur, al no poder transmitir correctamente su inquietud, terminó expresando algo que sonaba más a un insulto, pero que el latino entendió por debajo de cuerdas.

— ¡Échense para atrás, Venezuela querrá respirar! —Alemania se expresó en tono normal, aunque en realidad sonó como una orden, que todos cumplieron como si en el ejército se hallaran.

—Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué no nos dijiste que estabas enfermo —reclamó Argentina con los brazos cruzados y, a su lado, Chile en la misma posición— ¿No te gusta que nos preocupemos por ti?

— ¿Están sinceramente preocupados por mí? —cuestionó perplejo el caribeño, con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Y de que otra manera se puede uno preocupar? —espetó Antonio, con el rostro serio, ausente de esa sonrisa habitual que lo acompaña.

— ¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Bueno E.U.A. me lo dijo y… —Italia del norte abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de su error.

Mientras el interrogatorio se sucedía, Colombia, atento al sonido de la puerta de la entrada, desapareció de la habitación sin ser notado.

**...**

Alfred F. Jones había disfrutado de su visita al súper mercado buscando **todos** los ingredientes para el próximo almuerzo, pues lo consideraba como una estrafalaria cacería. No comprendía cómo a Yusmelis no le agradaba, además de que debía hacerlo varias veces a la semana. Ella afirmaba que era extenuante y estresante que siempre fuera tan difícil encontrar los bienes básicos. Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva del norteamericano, este asunto se solucionaba cambiando el prisma con el que se veía ¿Por qué la gente se afinca en mirarlo desde el peor? ¡No lo entendía!

Pero, volviendo a la historia. Cuando E.U.A. arribó a la mansión, un escalofrío recorrió su columna al percatarse de la cantidad de carros extranjeros estacionados frente a la puerta principal. Revisó cuidadosamente la matricula, y desde afuera, el interior de cada uno. Definitivamente eran de España, Alemania, Italia, ¿Argentina?, ¿Bolivia y Perú? «Uff, ya perdí la cuenta», caviló, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza, imaginándose una nueva pelea entre él y el caribeño.

Entró arrastrando los pies, intentando no ser oído para atrasar lo escrito lo más posible. No obstante, su primera visión después de cerrar la puerta, lo desconcertó: Un chico moreno, de cabellos negros y ojos color verde esmeralda lo esperaba pacientemente sentado.

— ¿Colombia?

—Te esperaba. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Ah?

— ¡No seas tan despistado! No sé por qué tomaste la decisión de cuidar a mi hermano, pero si quieres hacerlo bien, deberías tratar de entenderlo. No lo mires todo desde tu óptica. ¿No ves que él aún no confía en ti? ¡Piensa que te vas a aprovechar de él!

**Extra.**

El vaho de la comida recién hecha impregnó la habitación. Un par de ojos verdes claros se deleitaron ante los tonos y colores que componían su próxima comida. Impávido el rostro, aún sin creerse lo que unas manos blancas le habían acercado— ¿Esto lo hiciste tú?

—Sí. Colombia me explicó tu situación, por qué no aceptabas que nadie supiera tu estado y lo entiendo, bueno en realidad no del todo… Pero lo intento. Lo que quiero decir es que la gente que vino ayer, lo hicieron por ellos mismos, no porque alguien los obligó. Verdaderamente les importas.

—Lo sé, aunque aún no lo crea.

—Pues deberías.

—Sí, debería. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te tomaste tantas molestias en aprender a cocinar con Italia? ¿Con qué objetivo? —Su cara se elevó hasta interceptar su mirada con la del gringo. Venezuela, en realidad, en su trastienda mental conocía la razón, más no deseaba, no podía reconocerla.

A Alfred, por su parte, una sensación placentera recorrió su espalda cuando los ojos de Teodoro reposaron tranquilamente en los suyos. Era tan extraño, hace tanto tiempo que no ocurría que sus pupilas se encontraran sin un atisbo de rabia, que Estados Unidos había perdido la costumbre. Se rascó la cabeza por instinto, buscando las palabras para responder.

—Porque… bueno… _you know_… —El latino lo observó. Había olvidado la dificultad del norteño a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos. Su rostro estaba serio, más sus ojos le sonreían— '_Cause we're friends_.

—_Friends…—_Venezuela se llevó una mano al corazón, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Aquella palabra sin significado, falsa, impronunciable por él. "Amigos", un vocablo que no le correspondía usarlo. Amigos tienen los humanos, dichosos sean que gozan de ello, él no. O eso pensaba. ¿De verdad era posible? ¿Permisible? ¿Un ente como él podía tener amigos en el sentido estricto de la palabra, alguien que te quiere y te respeta más allá de las condiciones?

El recelo lo abrazaba por detrás y le susurraba al oído. La esperanza, por el contrario, le hablaba de frente, con los brazos abiertos. Empujó a _quien_ lo agarraba por detrás y caminó hacia _ella_. Debía ser precavido, sí, pero eso no quitaba que tenía que darles una oportunidad a los demás, y parecía que tanto Alfred como los que lo habían visitado lo apreciaban de verdad.

— ¿Teodoro? —Lo llamó, anodino, Estados Unidos por el comportamiento del otro— ¿Deseas comer?

—Sí. Gracias. —Una sonrisa sincera surcó sus labios, provocando que Alfred entendiera menos el carácter del latino, se le deslizaran los lentes por el tabique nasal y se sonrojara levemente.

Una sonrisa, una verdadera… La primera en mucho tiempo.

* * *

**El color de ojos de Colombia se debe a que la esmeralda es una piedra abundante en dicha nación y, que desde la epoca colonial, se ha estado extrajendo**


End file.
